


Red

by Y0_mama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0_mama/pseuds/Y0_mama
Summary: “What is your companies policy when it comes to inter-office dating?”“We don’t really have a policy,” Ron answered, “As long as the people in question keep their relationship professional within office walls, we don’t care what they do outside the company. Why do you ask?”Ron did not miss the way Blaise licked his lips as his eyes once again roamed up and down his body.“No reason.”





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little fic I decided to write a few hours, so don't take it too seriously. Also not brit-picked

“Ron in my office, please.”

Ron got up from his desk and followed Harry into his office. He frowned when he saw Draco already sitting inside the room.

The blond’s hair and clothes were ruffled, and the room smelled like ass and sweat. Ron swore the two were like cats in heat.

“I just got word that one of our competitors are planning on making a move on Grandma’s,” Harry said with a serious expression on his face.

“Grandma’s, but they were making a deal with us.” Ron exclaimed, “We’ve been talking to them for weeks now.”

“I know,” Harry said while rubbing his temples. “But I’ve heard through the grapevine that our competition believes that they can change their mind.”

“Who the competition?”

Harry sighed.

“Big Bad Wolf.”

Ron's eyes widen. Big Bad Wolf was one of their biggest rivals. In sells, they were neck to neck in the market. Not only that, but Big Bad was viscous when it came to taking out competitors.

“I need you to go down to Grandma’s and convince them to keep our deal.”

Draco scoffs.

“Him? Seriously?”

“Hey, I’m good at sales and pitches.” Ron said defensively, “And I’m able to do them without having to sleep my way to the top.”

“Big whoop. What’s the point of climbing to the top if you can’t have fun while doing it.” Draco then winked at Harry which caused Ron to growler.

“Stop it you two.” Harry interjected, “Ron’s right. He’s an excellent salesman. But Ron, while Draco may be my fiance that doesn’t mean that’s the reason he’s here. You have to admit he’s great at getting intel about our competitors. Hell, if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have even known about this Big Bad Wolf dilemma.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ron mumbled, “Doesn’t mean I have to like him though.”

Ron swore he saw Draco stick his tongue out at him for a brief second.

“Enough,” said Harry, “Ron, pack your suitcase and get down to Grandma’s as soon as possible. The whole company is counting on you on this one.”  
\---  
Ron quickly filled his suitcase with all the information he had on Grandma’s before rushing into the elevator. When he got to the bottom of the floor, he saw Draco in the lobby, standing against the wall and staring at him with a cocky grin on his face.

“God, what do you want now,” Ron said as he got off the elevator.

“You know you’re going to have to pull all the stops on this one right,” said Draco, “Big Bad Wolf does not play around. You need to do whatever is necessary if you want to close this deal... if you get my drift.”

“What?” 

Draco sighed.

“Ron, having gone to the eye doctor several times after discovering this, I have unfortunately realized that you are... cute.”

“Ugh, gross, Draco. You’re really trying to cheat on Harry with his best friend.”

“Don’t make me gag, Weasel. Besides, you have to pry Harry’s cock out of my cold death mouth before I give him up.”

“Is this entire conversation just to traumatize me because it’s working?”

“Yes, but there’s more to it.” Draco continued, “You’re cute. CEO’s like cute. Use that to your advantage.”

“Are you asking me to?”

Draco just smirks in response.

“What! I could never.” Ron exclaimed as a blush started to stain his cheeks.

“Oh, come on, it’s no big deal,” Draco said while rolling his eyes. “Just use some of that ginger boyish charm you have. Play the ditz... well I guess ‘playing’ isn’t necessary in your case. Just be you and I’ll sure you have the CEO in your... hands in no time.”

“That’s... Th-That’s…” Ron stuttered, his entire face now red at this point. “I’m not you. I have morals.”

“Morals don’t make a business.” Draco retorted, “Listen, do whatever you want but remember…. the whole company is counting on you.”  
\---  
“Hi, I’m from Potter Inc.” Ron said to the secretary at the front desk, “I’m here to see-”

“Oh, yeah. Potter Inc.” The young woman said while not even bothering looking up from her phone. “I remember my boss mentioning something about you guys. You can go in.”

“Uh... thanks,” Ron said before walking towards the room the secretary waved him off to.

Ron walked inside the room and his breath immediately got caught in his throat. Inside the room stood one of the most gorgeous men he has ever seen.

Smooth umber skin, high cheekbones, bright brown eyes.

“Hello.”

Ron legs nearly went weak at hearing the velvety voice of the handsome stranger.

“Uh... y-yes. Hello.” Ron said as he sat down his suitcase and closed the door behind him. “You must be the CEO of Grandma’s. I’m Ron Weasley from Potter Inc.”

“I-” The handsome man paused, “You’re from Potter Inc?”

“Uh, yes. We’ve never met before as I’ve only had contact with your associates.”

“Hmm.” The CEO said as his eyes roam up and down Ron’s body causing the man to feel hot all of a sudden.

“Is something wrong?” Ron finally asked after a few moments of silence.

“No.” The CEO smirked, “I just wasn’t aware that Potter Inc employed such…. attractive members to their team.”

“Attractive?! I wo-wouldn’t say... um... I’m not..” Ron took a moment to clear his throat, allowing him to collect himself. “I’m here because we heard word that you are planning on teaming up with our competitor, Big Bad Wolf. Is that true?”

“Hm, it may be.” The CEO said while walking closer to him. Ron could now smell the scent of his cologne which was a mixture of rose and spice cinnamon. It smelled so good it nearly caused Ron to lose his train of thought.

“Well, I would like a chance to convince you not to do that Mr….?

“Zabini, but you can call me Blaise, Red.”

Ron’s cock twitched. He normally didn’t like being referred to as ‘Red’ but there was something about the way the man said it that made him instantly want to drop to his knees.

“Well... Blaise. While I will admit that Big Bad is an excellent company, we offer things that they can’t.”

“Like.”

“We have a strong consumer base.”

“So, does Big Bad.” Blaise retorted. “In fact, I think they beat you out this year.”

“Yes, but just barely.” Ron groaned.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re cute when you pout?”

“I-I-I.. um... I-”

“Also, when you stutter,” Blaise said, a devious grin adorn on his handsome face.

“W-We have access to resources,” Ron squeaked out, “Resources your company may not have.”

“So does Big Bad Wolf.” Blaise then paused, “What is your companies policy when it comes to inter-office dating?”

“We don’t really have a policy,” Ron answered, “As long as the people in question keep their relationship professional within office walls, we don’t care what they do outside the company. Why do you ask?”

Ron did not miss the way Blaise licked his lips as his eyes once again roamed up and down his body.

“No reason.”

“Yes... well... going on with our offers. I think a partnership together could promote growth amongst our teams. Trade ideas, learn each other strength and weakness. A great opportunity to stimulate creativity.”

“Yes, I do find you quite ‘stimulating’,” Blaise purred, “But Big Bad still appears to be the best choice to go with.”

Ron was panicking now. He couldn’t lose this deal.

The whole company is counting on you

Ron gulped. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this but he sure he wasn’t reading Mr. Zabini’s signals wrong. 

“We also…” Ron said as he moved close to Blaise. “Offer a very friendly working environment.”

One of Ron’s hands slowly began to caress Blaise’s chest.

Blaise’s eyes turned dark.

“I’m listening.”

“Um... yes. We think it’s important... to-um... make sure we meet all our worker needs.” Ron said as he nervously began to unbutton the CEO’s shirt. This was his first time doing something like this and he didn’t know how to seduce someone without sounding like an actor off of some cheesy porno.

“If you want, I can show how friendly we can-Jesus, you’re fit!” Ron exclaimed after undoing the last button.

Blaise shirt was left wide open, allowing Ron to get a good look at the man’s washboard like abs.

“You like? They allow me to fuck twinks better.” Blaise rasped.

“What’s a twi-” But before Ron could even get his sentence out, Blaise was already lifting him up and putting him on the office desk.

He then began to suck on Ron's neck and his hand hastily began to remove the redhead’s clothes.

“Gods, your lips are so soft.” Ron moaned as his pants were tossed to the floor.

“I know, they allow me to kiss you better.”

Suddenly, Blaise’s lips were on Ron’s and the redhead instantly melted. He allowed the CEO’s tongue to slip into his mouth and the two explored each other’s mouth until they could no longer breath.

Once they broke apart, Blaise began trailing kisses down Ron’s body until he got down to his cock. 

Ron let out a heated moan as he felt Blaise’s hand wrap around him. The man’s thumb circled around the head of his cock before he began stroking the member in slow rhythmic strokes.

“Your-ah... hands... ngh... so huge-ugh... and callous.” Ron whimpered.

“I know they allow me to finger you better.”

To Ron’s disappointment, Blaise let go of his cock. He watched as the man pulled out a tiny bottle of lube out of his pocket and pour it into his hand.

Blaise coated his fingers in the liquid before slowly inserting two digits inside Ron’s ass.

“Oh, fuck!” Ron moaned as the finger pushed inside him. His body then jerked when he felt the finger hit something inside him that cause him to see white.

“Fuck! Again! Touch it again!” Ron begged.

Blaise just let out a low chuckle as he began moving his finger in and out of the redhead’s ass, hitting that sensitive nub of flesh with each stroke.

“Ah! More! Yes!” Ron screamed, shouting so loud that they could probably hear him outside the room.

“Gods, you’re fucking beautiful!” Blaise rasped as he added another finger, “I want to make you cum. Make you become an absolute panting mess.”

“Yes! Make me cum! Make me cum!” Ron pleaded, his mind completely taken over by pleasure.

Blaise gave one last thrust before pulling his fingers out of the welcoming asshole.

Ron was ready to beg him to continue but stop once he saw the man take out a condom from his breast pocket.

Blaise ripped the condom open with his teeth before unzipping his pants. The pants were pushed to the ground followed by his briefs.

“Holy!” Ron was in awe as he stared at the man’s cock. It was thick, huge, and long. Already dripping wet from the puddle of pre-cum pouring from the head.

“You’re... it’s so... big.” Ron said as he watched as Blaise placed the condom around his massive length.

A sinful smile appeared on Blaise’s face before he grabbed a hold of Ron’s legs and place them upon his shoulders.

“The better to fuck you with.”

Ron let out a gasp as he felt the head of Blaise’s cock entered him.

It was a weird feeling. The wall’s of his ass felt like it was being stretched to their breaking point, yet they suck Blaise in as if it wanted more.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” Blaise moaned, “Taking me in so well.”

Ron’s body jerk once more, this time from the head of Blaise’s cock resting against his prostate. It was pleasant yet torturous at the same time. Like he was on the brink cumming but just needed a little more stimulation.

“I need... Blaise, please.” Ron urged.

“Love hearing you,” Blaise said before pulling out. “Beg!”

He slammed himself back inside with a hard thrust and Ron nearly cried from the pleasure that shook throughout his body.

Blaise thrust inside Ron without mercy. Fucking him so deep and hard that the desk was practically vibrating.

“YES! YES! FUCK YES!” Ron screamed.

“Yes, that it! Scream louder!” Blaise shouted as his thrust became even more rapid, “Say my name! Let this entire building know who you belong to,”

“Blaise! Ah! Blaise! Fuck!” Ron never felt this good before. Like he was losing his entire mind from pleasure. He was willing to do anything Blaise said as long as he didn’t stop.

“Ah! Fuck Potter Inc!” Blaise moaned “Your Big Bad’s now. Never letting you go!”

Ron didn’t even pay attention to what the man was saying he was too busy focusing on the fact that he was about ready to cum.

Just then, the door open.

“Sorry, for keeping you waiting, Mr. Za-Oh my goodness!”

The old woman looked in horror as she watched the two men before her.

“Blaise!” Was the only warning Ron could give before his release tore through. His world turned white as he felt his climax hit his chest and stomach.

“Red!” Blaise grunted out, thrusting in two more times before releasing himself deep inside Ron’s ass.

Ron didn’t even have time to enjoy the afterglow before he felt himself getting batted on the head by the sudden intruder.

“Who are you!? Why are you on my desk?!” screamed the old lady.

“Ow! Stop it!” Ron said as he attempted to shield himself, “Who am I? Who the hell are you?!”  
\---  
“This is ridiculous!” Draco yelled, “Embarrassing! I never…. I can’t even believe.”

Ron sheepishly stood there in silence. For once, unable to defend himself against the man.

“How could you confuse the two?!” said Draco

“I've never seen either CEO before.” Ron weakly defended.

“You have their files, you never thought to check for their names or to see what they look like?”

“Well…”

“Also, even if you did thought he was the CEO, what gave you the bright idea to sleep with him?”

“Wait a minute, “Ron said, now peeved, “You’re the one who told me I should do it.”

“What!?” Draco said as he stared at Ron as if he had completely lost his mind, “No, I didn’t”

“Yes, you did. Down in the lobby.”

“You thought... I was telling you to…”

Draco slapped his palm to his face and then mumbled something about Ron being an idiot.

“I wasn’t suggesting you sleep with her.” Draco finally said, “Just that you use your ‘boyish charm’ on her. Make yourself seem more like her grandson rather than some businessman.”

“I... oh…” 

If Ron didn’t feel like an idiot before, he sure did now.

“Harry!” Draco said, turning towards Harry, who has just been sitting in silence this whole time, “You have to fire him, right? I know his your best friend but he not only cost us a client but possibly brought us a lawsuit as well.”

“True,” said Harry, “but he also made is so Big Bad was unable to make a deal with them too.”

“You can’t be serious,” Draco said in disbelief.

Just then, the door opened.

Ron turned to see who it was and nearly fainted.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything important,” Blaise said as he walked in. His words were addressed to everyone in the room, but his eyes were only on Ron.

“Why are you here?” asked Draco, “Haven’t you already done enough?”

“Oh, no,” Blaise said, his eyes still on Ron, “There is a lot more I would love to do.”

“I-I’m sorry for seducing you.” Ron apologized with stained cheeks, “I thought you were the CEO of Grandma’s.”

“So, you’re saying that was the only reason you felt compelled to seduce me.”

Blaise was once again close to him and Ron’s legs felt weak again as the scent of the man surrounded him.

“You sure there weren't any other reasons?” 

Blaise's voice sounded exactly like it did when they had been fucking. Deep and full of lust. If Ron wasn’t careful, he’ll end up embarrassing himself in an office twice today.

“Hey, Romeo.” Draco interjected, “I don’t mean to interrupt your sonnet here, but mind telling me why you’re in our office before I get security.”

“Yes, of course.” Blaise said, his eyes finally leaving Ron’s, only to direct them at Harry, “I think we should team up.”

“What?!” Draco and Ron said in unison.

“We’re one of your biggest rivals,” said Harry, “Why would you want to team up with us?”

“Let’s just say... you have something I want,” Blaise said before turning around to wink at Ron.

Ron’s face was practically the same color as his hair at this point.

“Fine.” Harry said after a few moments of silence, “We’ll start discussing things tomorrow morning. Right now, however, I need a drink. Today has been... eventful.”

Harry got out of his chair and grabbed his coat before walking towards the door.

“Draco?” Harry questioned as he paused at the entrance.

“Yes, Harry. I’m coming too,” Draco then walked over to Ron and whispered in his ear. “I think you ass may have saved us... literally.”

He then patted the man on the back before following his fiance out the door.

Ron felt someone next to him. He turned around to see Blaise staring at him with a glazed over look in his eyes.

“Um…” Ron started to say, unsure of what one says when stuck in a situation like this, “H-Happy to be working with you Mr. Za-”

Blaise's lips were on his once more and Ron could do nothing but moan as he allowed the man’s tongue to map out his.

“Happy to be working with you too, Mr. Weasley” Blaise rasped once he broke away. He then walked out the door with the biggest grin on his face.

Ron just stood there in silence. Feeling horny as fuck but also strangely happy.

“Well, my job just got a whole lot interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, I just really like writing Ron as a dumbass ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


End file.
